Liquid crystal display devices of conventional art include an RGB color filter substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight device. It is proposed in the backlight device of this type of liquid crystal display device that red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors are mixed to emit white color light to improve the display color reproduction range in the liquid crystal display device.
In the backlight devices of the conventional art, brightness of emitted light is detected by color sensors with color filters that comply with spectral characteristics corresponding to each color of RGB LEDs (light emitting diodes). Then, a calculation means of the backlight device controls output to the backlight of each color so that the brightness and chromaticity of the mixed white color light take predetermined values. After light emission is started, the temperature of a connection unit in the light emitting diode interior rises due to the heat generated by the light emitting diode itself, causing the brightness of each light emitting diode to change. Consequently, there is a device in which the current light emission amount is controlled to be a predefined standard light emission amount (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).